


Stripper Friends (Kames)

by StoneAaron00



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAaron00/pseuds/StoneAaron00





	Stripper Friends (Kames)

James was here for Carlos and Logan. He was here because he owed Carlos a favor, and Logan was that favor. He was here so he could show Logan a good time, give Carlos that fuck he'd promised to find for him, and then be on his way.

James repeated those things over and over in his head as he watched his favorite blond stripper dip low on the stage, trying to convince himself that he hadn't come here simply so he could see fuck the boy.

But he was lying to himself.

After Carlos had managed to get the stripper - Kendall - to go on a date with him, James had been craving another touch since. The date was two weeks ago, and James's body had ached to feel Kendall again for every day he waited. Didn't wanna seem to needy, James told himself. His eyes locked on Kendall's slinking body, the two other strippers beside him not even registering in James's mind.

James stood with Logan, both men just inside the strip club. James felt odd just standing there, but there was no way he was taking his eyes off Kendall to look for a place to sit. Sitting could wait until Kendall finished.

"God, look at him," James murmured, eyes locked on the blonde thrusting on stage.

"The blonde?" Logan asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Kendall," James said, tongue darting out to lick his lips. "He's one of the best here, only trumped by Carlos. Fuckers love that little Latino. But no. Kendall is just so...fuck, I want him."

He heard Logan snort. "Why don't you go stand with the rest of the guys shoving bills down his shorts? If those things can even be considered shorts."

James licked his lips, eyeing the tiny little shiny silver shorts Kendall had on. The way they hugged his ass should be a sin, the low set on his hips just teasing enough to make James's mouth water, and body ache to touch. But he wasn't going to simply go over with those other men eyeing his blond. His prize. That body was going to be his and his alone, and James didn't care how he was going to get it. He'd fuck Kendall in a supply closet if he had to. 

Hazel eyes stayed locked on the blond as he gripped the pole and bent at the waist, his ass hanging out of the shorts as he wiggled his hips, throwing coy looks over his shoulder, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. James could see the slight flush on Kendall's cheeks.

Fuck, he was sexy.

"Not yet," James murmured, eyes still locked on Kendall's swaying body. "I'll catch him when he's done. Get him to dance, just for me."

"Good luck with that," Logan muttered. "I'm gonna get a drink,"

"Oh no you're not," James grinned, catching Logan's wrist as he turned to walk away. James sensed that Logan was about to snap at him to let go, but his voice was drowned out as the club MC came over the loud speakers.  
"Why don't you all throw some extra up there for Kendall, Dak, and Jett?" the MC boomed, more bills flying on stage as Kendall and the two brunettes - Dak and Jett - crawled around the stage, sliding their bodies around and cramming the money into their 'shorts.' The patrons watching hooted and cat called as the three finally finished collecting their money, throwing one more teasing look to the customers before they strutted off stage, hips swaying as they went. James licked his lips, knowing it wouldn't be long until Kendall was back out, strolling along from patron to patron, trying to collect tips.

"James, fucking let go," Logan hissed, pulling against James's grip, but the taller didn't budge. If he didn't get Logan to Carlos, he wouldn't be able to get to Kendall. And there was no way in hell that James was going to miss his chance.

"Shut up," James grumbled. "Just wait."

Logan growled but stopped tugging. The MC came through the speakers again.

"Now, I know you've all come here on this Saturday night for one reason and one reason only," the voice teased, and James scoffed. "and that reason is coming out right now."

James grabbed Logan and threw him down into the nearest open chair, sitting down in the one next to him. The velvet curtains to the stage opened, and Carlos came slowly out. James nearly laughed out loud when Logan's jaw dropped.

Carlos sauntered over to the pole, and James could clearly see that Logan wasn't breathing.

"You like him?" James breathed in his ear, startling Logan slightly. Logan nodded deftly. "Good. Because when he's done up there, he's yours." 

Logan made a choked little noise in the back of his throat. "What?" 

James shrugged his shoulders. "The owner is my uncle. I pulled a few strings. You needed to relax, and I know your type. And Carlos is definitely your type." 

Logan just stared at Carlos, the stripper wrapping himself around the pole seductively. Yeah, Carlos was hot and good at what he did, but in James's mind, he didn't even come close to Kendall. 

Carlos's song hit its chorus, "I'm 'N Love (With A Stripper)" by T-Pain blaring through the speakers. James could've laughed at Carlos's song choice. It was just such a, well, Carlos thing to do. When Carlos crawled to the edge of the stage on his hands and knees, James looked over to Logan, trying to read the expression on his flushed face. Logan was gnawing on his bottom lip, and James swore he was going to bite through it when Carlos tucked thumbs under the thin strings of his G-string, yanking it down just low enough to show that, indeed, he manscapes. Or waxes. One of those two. 

Carlos's chocolate eyes scanned the crowd, the men getting antsy, and James knew perfectly well why. Near the end of his dance, Carlos liked to hop off stage and pick one lucky schmuck to give a private lap dance to, the only one Carlos would give out all night. James smirked as Carlos's eyes landed on Logan, and the Latino smirked just enough for James to see it. That's right, Carlos. Come get him.

The stripper sunk slowly off stage, sauntering over to where Logan was sitting. The other men groaned in displeasure at not being chosen. When Carlos got close enough, he lay a soft hand on Logan's shoulder. "Hey," he murmured seductively, Logan floundering like a fish. James had to bite back a laugh. "I'm Carlos." 

Logan continued to flounder, his jaw moving, but no words coming out. Poor sap. James decided Logan was in need of a little help. "He's Logan," James said, his eyes scanning out into the crowd,  
grinning widely when they landed on just the person he wanted to see - Kendall was slinking around the tables in his tiny silver shorts, flaunting himself for tips. "And that's Kendall over there, so I'll be going. Have fun, you two." And with that, he nearly leapt from his chair, bounding over to where Kendall was chatting up a young brunette man. Kendall's eyes flashed up as James approached, a  
small smirk tugging at his shell pink lips. Was that lipgloss? 

"Hey you," James purred to Kendall as he approached, moving behind him and grabbing his hips. He leaned into Kendall's ear, nipping the shell lightly. "Missed you." 

Kendall dismissed the brunette man he was talking to with a polite "Sorry, but I gotta go," as he turned in James's grasp. James wanted to protest, but the look in Kendall's emerald eyes told him he had no need to.

Kendall jerked his head towards the back, where James knew the private rooms where. James grinned as he realized what Kendall was propositioning, nodding eagerly. he threw a look over to where he'd left Logan, a feeling of satisfaction flooding over him when he saw Logan's chair was empty. 

The blond lead James through the swamps of men, keeping a firm grip on James's hand until they were inside the posh private room, and he was shoving James down into the chair in front of the miniature stage, and he was sitting on the brunette's lap. James gave a throaty groan when Kendall swiveled his hips. 

"Missed you too," Kendall purred, ducking under James's chin to bite at his neck. James groaned again, hands cupping Kendall's ass, giving it a hard squeeze. "Mmm, yeah," Kendall moaned, licking at James's pulse point. 

"Did you really miss me?" James murmured, hands slipping inside Kendall's tiny shorts, grabbing at the bare flesh in his palms. "We only went on one date..." 

Kendall came up from James's neck, giving him a look. "So? You texted me that night and every day after and we talked on the phone every night," Kendall pointed out, then he smirked. "And we had some pretty hot phone sex, too, if I remember correctly." 

James shuddered, remembering exactly what Kendall was talking about - hot nights with his phone pressed to his ear, hand wrapped around his cock, Kendall moaning and telling James all the things he wanted him to do to him, James grunting out all the things he wanted to do to Kendall in return. "But you know what?" Kendall purred, fingers stroking down James's chest. 

"What?" 

"It was the best date I've ever had," Kendall purred, grinding his hips down, smirking when he realized how hard James was. "Wanna know why?" 

James licked his lips, dying to hear more. He had an inkling of what Kendall was going to say next, but he murmured a "Why, baby?" just to make sure he got what he wanted. 

Kendall leaned in close, teeth grazing James's ear. "Because of the way you fucked me in the back seat of your car afterwards." 

"Oh fuck," James moaned, canting his hips upward, Kendall's head lolling backwards at the friction. 

Kendall looked down at James with hooded eyes, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth. James took note that the lip-biting thing was a bit of a habitual thing for Kendall, James having seen him do it many a time before - while he was dancing, while he was talking, while he was getting fucked in the back seat of a car. 

"So hot," James growled, licking a clean line from Kendall's collar bone, up and over his Adam's apple, across his jaw, to his pouty pink lips. He kissed Kendall roughly, the stripper moaning a kissing back just as hard. James pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips, quirking an eyebrow at the taste on his tongue. "Watermelon?" 

"Mhm," Kendall confirmed. "I remember you said you liked watermelon on our date. And Carlos told me you were coming tonight-" 

"And you were pretty sure we'd fuck again, so you wore watermelon lip gloss?" 

"Yep." 

"That's hot." 

Kendall gave a coy smile. "You just wait."

James's eyebrows shot up in question. Kendall just shook his head while he - to James's extreme dismay - got up off the brunette's lap. "Wait here," he ordered. 

"Like I'd actually leave." 

Kendall smirked before turning on his heel, calling a quick "I'll only be a minute!" over his shoulder as he ducked into the dressing room James knew was tucked in the back of the private room. James's mouth watered, thinking of the vast plethora of outfits Kendall could be choosing from. James was hoping for the stripper to come out in nothing but a tiny silver G-string, but honestly, he'd be good with anything Kendall put on. 

True to his word, Kendall's voice sounded out from behind the silk curtains of the small private stage, no longer than a minute later. "You ready?" Kendall cooed from behind the barrier. 

"As I'll ever be," James grinned, leaning back into the plush chair. "Come on out, baby." 

And come on out Kendall did. 

The blond slinked onto stage, James's whole body going numb. Kendall was clad in tiny black leather panties - which upon further investigation were actually lace and leather - that had a long, furry tail attached to the ass, a black lace corseted top, and knee-high black leather boots. Black lace gloves that went from mid palm to elbow covered his arms. On top of his head sat a pair of fuzzy black cat ears, around his neck, a black leather collar with a small bell fastened to the front. Kendall did a quick three-sixty, showing James every drool-worthy angle. "Do you like it?" Kendall purred, his voice even cat like. 

James just let out a noise - somewhere between a moan and a squeak - nodding his head. His dick felt like it was going to burst through his jeans, he was so fucking hard. "Y-you're a f-fucking cat." 

Kendall nodded, licking his lips and he slinked further upstage. "Mhm," he murmured as he stepped down onto the floor, hips swaying, the tail swishing from side to side, as he walked over to James. "I remember you said something about me being 'such a good little kitty cat' when I sucked your cock after our date. Before you fucked me. Remember?" 

Yes, James did remember. He remembered the way Kendall had licked around his cock, tonguing the slit and giving tiny licks at the base and the underside, James hissing some gibberish about how Kendall looked like a little fucking kitty cat, how he was so fucking hot... 

"God, yes," James whined deep in his chest. "Come here. Now. I'm gonna fuck you so hard." 

Kendall shook his head, inspecting James's state of being as he sat  
in the chair. "Not yet-" 

"Why not?" 

Kendall licked his lips. "I wanna give you a lapdance." 

James almost groaned, the thought of Kendall rubbing and bumping and grinding against his lap making his mouth water and cock throb with want. "Get. Over. Here." 

"Yes, daddy!" Kendall cooed enthusiastically, James really groaning this time at the use of the word 'daddy.' God, did Kendall remember every single kink James had spit out during their after-date car-fuck? 

Kendall sauntered over to James, turning around as the threw one leg over James's lap, straddling the brunette back to front. Without any warning, Kendall dropped down, hips swiveling in a way that caused his ass to grind deliciously against James's erection. James hissed, hands gripping Kendall's hips, fingers digging into the flesh.

Kendall continued to grind, letting out these whiny moans every so often that made sweat form on James's brow, and his cock twitch to harshly that he was sure the blond could feel it through his jeans. 

"Take this off," James bit out, fingering the hem of the lace corset top. 

Kendall looked over his shoulder, green eyes nearly black with lust. "You do it," he ordered before turning back around and grinding down harder. 

"S-shit," James grit out, fingers trembling to undo the complicated mess of ties in the back of the corset. He got them undone eventually, loosening the corset enough to lift it over Kendall's head. 

When the corset was fully off, Kendall turned himself so we was straddling James face to face now. James's eyes raked hungrily down the stripper's exposed torso, his eyes landing on the little silver ring Kendall had on his right nipple. 

James dove forward, wrapping his mouth around the bud with the ring, tonguing the bud and flicking the ring with his tongue. "So hot," James murmured, licking across Kendall's chest to the other nipple, flicking his tongue against that one like he had the other. 

Kendall was moaning like a cheap slut, his head thrown back and mouth stretched out in an 'O' of pleasure. God, he was so fucking hot. I seriously hope Carlos is fucking Logan right now, because God, if I can't see Kendall again after this I think I might just die. 

"Jay, oh- please, Jay!" Kendall moaned, head falling forward to his chest when James reached down to palm the bulge in his tiny panties. 

"What baby?" James teased, rubbing harder against the bulge, eliciting another delicious moan from the blond above him. "Tell me what you need." 

"I need you," Kendall whined, bucking into James's hand. 

"Want me to fuck you, hmm?" James breathed. 

"Yes," 

"Bad?" 

"Yes," 

"How bad? Tell me." 

Kendall gave a broken moan, dropping his head onto James's shoulder, turning his head to lick and suck at the prominent chord in brunette's neck. "Please, please," 

"Baby," James pressed, "I'm not going to help you if you don't do what I tell you to." 

Kendall let out a noise somewhere between a hiccup and a sob against James's neck. "James-"

"Tell me, Kendall," James growled. "I'm not fucking asking you this time." 

Kendall's breath was heavy against James's skin as he whimpered, "Want you to fuck me so bad. Want you inside me, want you filling me. Love the way you stretch me out. Been wanting your cock so bad. Ever since our date. Please James, give it to me. I've been waiting so long." 

James's breath hitched, his cock swelling uncomfortably in his jeans. "Get up, baby, and take those panties off. Take everything off." 

Kendall slid off James's lap, moving back just far enough so he could yank his boots off. James licked his lips when Kendall hooked his fingers under the tiny panties, dragging them off his hips and down his legs seductively. James's eyes went immediately to Kendall's cock, a flood of memories hitting his psyche as he took it in - the way it felt in his mouth as he sucked Kendall off in his back seat, the way to felt rubbing against his abdomen and in his hand as he jacked Kendall off while he fucked him hard and deep. 

Spurred by a glance from Kendall reminding him that he was still clothed, James quickly shed his shirt then unbuckled his belt, lifting his hips up off the chair to yank his pants and briefs down his legs, kicking his shoes off as well when the bundle of clothing was shed over his ankles. "Come," James beckoned Kendall with a finger when he was ready. Kendall slinked back to James, straddling him again and sitting himself down on once again on James's lap. 

"Mmm, James," Kendall moaned, grinding his bare ass down onto James's erection. The brunette let out a choked groan, his head lolling back at the sensation. "Y'gonna fuck me?" 

"So fucking hard," James countered, hands coming down hard on Kendall's hips, squeezing roughly. 

Kendall fell forward, lips attaching to James's shoulder. "Then do it," he murmured against the skin, feeling James shudder underneath him. 

"Gotta get you ready," James breathed, moving to wet his fingers in his mouth; Kendall caught his wrist on the way up. 

"No need," the blond murmured, James quirking an eyebrow. "I already did it." 

James moaned. "Fuck." 

"Thought of you, too," Kendall breathed, going back to mouthing at James's shoulder. "Knew I was gonna be seeing you tonight-" 

"Did you think of the way I fucked you when you had your fingers buried in your hole, Kendall?" James grunted, grabbing Kendall by the hair and yanking his head up. "Did you call my name when you came?" 

"Mmm, yeah," Kendall confirmed. "Came all over myself. Licked it  
up, too." 

"Fuck Kendall," James bit out. "How the hell did I end up with you?" 

Kendall shrugged. "You got a nice cock, baby." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"You want it?" James breathed, using the hand he had in Kendall's hair to grip the base of his erection, pressing it against Kendall's hole before sliding it up and down between his cheeks. Kendall shuddered, pushing downwards. 

"Fuck yes," Kendall begged, "Lemme have your cock. I fucking want it. Want it so bad."

James slid back to Kendall's entrance, pressing the head up against the puckered hole. "Then take it, baby." 

Kendall gasped, sliding down onto James's erection, James throwing his head back at the same time Kendall did as his cock was sheathed inside Kendall's tight, warm body. "So good," Kendall slurred out as he was fully seated, hips stilling so he could adjust. 

A keening whine broke from Kendall when James shifted his hips slightly, James letting out his own moan at the feeling of Kendall's insides rubbing against his cock. "Kendall, f-fuck." 

Kendall's breath caught as he raised himself up the slightest bit, James's cock sliding hot and heavy inside of him. He sunk back down, repeating until he felt himself truly adjust to James's length inside him. 

The blond rose up until only the tip of James's cock rested inside him, James's hazel eyes locked on the place where he and Kendall were connected. His head flew back when Kendall slammed himself down, pulling back up before James had a chance to even process the pleasure. 

James's hands gripped tightly onto Kendall's hips as the stripper bounced on his cock, Kendall bracing his hands on James's shoulders, rolling his hips when he came down every so often. James couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde's face, his features contorting in the sexiest ways. God, so fucking good. 

Kendall's bouncing began to slow, his thighs quivering under the strain of having to fucking himself on James's cock. "J-James, I can't, I-" 

"Lemme take care of you," James murmured, lifting Kendall up, his still-hard cock slipping out of the tight heat. "Get on your back on the floor," James ordered, Kendall obeying. 

Kendall laid back on the floor, spreading his legs obscenely, giving James an eyeful of his gaping hole. James growled, sinking down from the chair in between Kendall's legs. He hooked on over his shoulder, gripping his cock at the base as he slid back home, not giving Kendall any time before he was fucking roughly in and out, his hands back on the blonde's hips. 

"Oh god, James!" Kendall moaned, his back arching off the floor as James fucked deep, the tip sliding just so over his prostate. "Fuck yes, right there!" 

James let out an animalistic grunt as he pounded in and out of Kendall's willing body, the blond writing and thrashing beneath him. "Shit, Kendall, so fucking tight," 

"James, so c-close, fuck, touch me," Kendall begged, grinding downwards as James thrust forward. 

James obeyed, letting go of one of Kendall's hips to wrap his hand around the stripper's leaking cock, pumping in an erratic rhythm that didn't match up to his thrusts. Kendall bucked up into the tight ring of James’ fist as James's cock fucked harder and deeper inside of him, and with a broken, keening whine, Kendall came, spilling all over James’ fist and their abdomens. 

Kendall's body clenched impossibly tighter around James's cock, the brunette’s orgasm being wrenched from his body only seconds after the blonde's, Kendall moaning as James came hard inside him. James's hips stuttered to a stop, hips pressed to Kendall's ass. 

After catching his breath, James pulled out, rolling onto the floor next to Kendall, pulling the blond into his chest. "Good?" he asked quietly. 

"Is that even a question?" Kendall giggled, nuzzling his nose into James's sweaty neck. That was another thing about Kendall that James adored - he was a cuddler. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

"Take it as a definitely." 

James grinned, hugging Kendall closer and planting a kiss to Kendall's temple. "So, um, Kendall?" 

"Yeah?" Green eyes peeked up into hazel. 

"Would you maybe, um, I don't know, um-" 

"Just spit it out, James." 

James sighed, taking a breath before he started again. "Would you maybe like to go out again sometime? Like another date? Or we could just hang out, I mean it doesn't have to be another date I just want to see you again outside of the club-" 

Kendall cut off the babbling brunette with a kiss, laughing at James's expression when he pulled away. "Of course. I would love to go on another date with you. And I'd love to keep hanging out with you. And I'd like to keep having sex with you." 

James laughed, the sound light and airy. "Yeah, I'd like that too." 

Kendall chuckled along with James, giving a content sigh when he was done. "What do you think Logan and Carlos are up to?" 

"Fucking," James stated bluntly. Kendall giggled. 

"You know, I owe him big time." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah," Kendall said. 

"Why?" James's brow furrowed. Kendall just leaned in, taking  
James's lips in another kiss. He let James's tongue dip into his mouth, allowing it to map out all of his sensitive spots, eliciting a soft moan from the back of his throat. Kendall broke from the kiss, contently tucking his head under James's chin. 

"Because he was the one that set me up with you."


End file.
